


of breaking

by nereid



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara thinks about fucking Dinah the second time she meets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barbara thinks about fucking Dinah the second time she meets her. The only reason she doesn't think about it the first time is because it's twelve seconds of a blurry, high kicking blonde in black, with what seem like good legs from this angle and what is definitely an annoyingly silly repertoire of nicknames. (Oh and she's lying, she _so_ thinks about it.)

"Hello, Battie."

"If you're calling me Battie, I'm calling you Birdie."

"Whatever you say, Battie."

 

 

A silly repertoire indeed.

 

*

 

The second time they meet, Dinah still doesn't know her name and doesn't think about sex. Much.

"What've you been up to, Battie?" Canary shouts between punches, obviously trying to perfect her talking-casually-while-fighting routine that seems to be a prerequisite for Gotham villains and heroes alike.

"The usual," Barbara says. She's still not decide if Canary's a friend or foe or both, and she's not going to engage some meaningless conversation. They're not friends, they're not anything. They don't chit chat or banter or stare at each other or wish to see each other's fishnets from up close.

Definitely not.  


*

 

The next time, Canary's holding out her hand to help Barbara climb out of a manhole and this is the closest they've ever been. She thinks Canary's a natural blonde, even if it's silly to think that, because it's dark, and she can barely see she's blonde, let alone access the origin of her hair color. But she still thinks it.

"I can manage," Barbara says then when she catches herself staring at Canary and she's not sure why she sounds angry, but Canary just smiles at her.

"I'm sure."

Canary doesn't miss a beat.

 

*

 

Barbara hates it how she never seems to get the last word with Canary.

 

 

Even if she has no idea what she would've done with it.

 

*

 

She almost gets the last word the next time, or at least she thinks she could, even if she has to almost yell it over the sound of police sirens approaching. Batgirl's tying up three men that they suspect are Joker's latest recruits and Dinah's just standing there, probably looking at Batgirl do all the work by herself and Barbara is suddenly so annoyed with this charade of comradeship in which she just does all the work (in which she doesn't know what Canary's thinking). And then she yells.

 

 

"Worried you'll break a nail, Birdie?"

 

 

"It's you who should be worried."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I'm not going to break a nail," Canary says. Barbara's stopped tying up the henchmen, and damn, she can't think of anything witty enough right now, which is maybe okay because Canary's still here and she looks like she might say something, which might give Barbara another chance at something better, faster, cleverer.

 

But then Canary says something, and Barbara stops.

 

 

"I'm going to break your heart."

 

 

 


End file.
